


Хроники одного допущения

by kemenkiri



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Political RPF - Russian 19th c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Decembrist Revolt (1825), F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Говорим "декабристы" - подразумеваем Сенатскую площадь. Как первое и самое известное место действия. Но если попросить перечислить декабристов - непременно где-то в первых рядах обнаружится Павел Пестель, один из самых известных среди них.....и обе эти ассоциации настолько прочны, что нередко те или иные авторы начинают обнаруживать Пестеля на Сенатской площади (где его быть не могло решительно никак, поскольку служил он мало что далече оттуда, так еще и был арестован днем раньше известных событий - и без всякой связи с ними!). Или жалеть, что его там не было - причем так, будто отсутствие случилось по чистой случайности...Словом, на каком-то подобном упоминании, попавшемся мне, количество перешло в качество, и я задумалась : ну хорошо, а что бы в самом деле могло произойти, если бы Павел Пестель оказался в Петербурге 14 декабря 1825 года? Хотя бы и совершенно необъяснимым (в том числе для самого себя!) способом... Что произошло бы там, где он появился - и, кстати, там, откуда он исчез?Предупреждения: Пестель на Сенатской, одно необъяснимое чудо, много сумасшедшего везения и немного Реки Времени. А, да, вот еще: много Бестужевых!





	1. Тульчин

Эпиграф, он же источник вдохновения:  
"Тайга, снег и никакой разницы, при какой власти сидеть. Можно представить, что вышли они с Алешей на Сенатскую, увлеченные речами полковника Пестеля, и сейчас пожинают плоды идей своих."  
(Драббл с Зимней фендомной битвы)

Тульчинский монастырь знавал лучшие времена. В те годы, видимо, и были отстроены келейные корпуса. Так что для арестанта нашли комнату в том крыле, где этой зимой никто не жил - в самом деле, не выселять же братьев из келий! А не жил - следовательно и не топил.  
Сонный солдат из инвалидной команды вроде бы кое-как растопил печь - и ушел, а дрова так толком и не занялись.  
Можно было бы встать, проверить: вдруг еще не совсем погасло, - благо, кочергу этот нерадивый истопник так и оставил тут, не боясь, что арестант совершит с ее помощью какие-либо решительные действия. И дрова не все положил в печь - можно было бы, если дело пойдет, подложить - глядишь, до утра как-то хватит, а там, может быть, и будет кому сказать... или кому топить.  
..словом, можно было бы попытаться помочь себе не мерзнуть. Только сил не было вовсе. Было только отчаяние - такой силы, что порой казалось - это оно вымораживает его до костей, а тепло или холодно в брошенной келье, и не поймешь.  
Сил, как это ни дико звучало, не было даже на то, чтобы заснуть. Так он и сидел у стола эту длинную зимнюю ночь - впрочем, мрачных мыслей на нее хватило и, кажется, заканчиваться они не собирались. Пробовал наклониться и прилечь на стол - оказалось неудобно: мешал воротник мундира, мешали - даже сквозь плотную ткань - ордена... Такая вот пришла ему блажь: сдаваться при полном параде. Ну то есть - повиноваться приказу, который, о чем бы там он ни был, по сути - о явном и неизбежном аресте.  
...ну, как неизбежном? Если бы он сказал Вятскому полку: _его головы ищут_ , пошел бы полк защищать своего полковника? А он, между прочим, не знает - он так и не понял, как же относятся к нему солдаты. Знал,что делает для них все, что возможно, - и не знал, понимают ли это они, не является ли им полковничья забота придирками и непонятными переменами. Да... чай, не Муравьев, у него, говорят, с этим вовсе иначе... хоть и не полковник.  
Смог бы он поднять кого-то здесь, в Главной квартире? Нет, ничего не было готово, расчет был - опять же на его полк, что должен прийти 1 января и заступить в караул, а до января еще две недели с лишком, поднимать, пожалуй, некого... А после вестей, что успел передать Волконский - об отсылке Барятинского, больше похожей на арест, - и некем.  
А если бы сам _генерал Волконский_ кого-то поднял? (А если бы собаки залаяли хвостами, как говорил герр Зейдель...)  
Нет и нет. Теперь он сам под командой _другого генерала_ \- Киселева, и тот уже явно дал понять, что спасать он будет свою Вторую армию, а в такой ситуации жертвы неизбежны, - и Павел сам яснее ясного понимал, что первая, обязательная и неизбежная жертва - это он и есть. Если вовсе повезет - единственная, или одна из немногих. Это, наверное, должно хоть как-то радовать его - он же сам решил, что нет ничего хуже _междуусобия_...  
Да, это самое правильное. Наверное, единственное правильное в нынешнем положении. (А будь положение иным - ты бы решился?) Только как же хочется оказаться где угодно - но не здесь! Потому что это так же невыносимо... как Лейпциг. Как все безумие "битвы народов", после которой он, молодой, еще полный сил (хотя и не вполне излечившийся от раны) офицер, купил себе в первой городской аптеке, которая оказалась открытой, яд. Объяснял еще - нужно, чтобы наверняка. И отдал за него какую-то несообразную цену не глядя... Чтобы, если его ранят снова и рана будет безнадежна, не длить страдания, не оставаться там, где остается только мучиться...  
Как теперь. Только вот нет при нем такого яда, который бы взял и наделил его способностью "оказаться не здесь". Он пошевелился, потому что за бессонную ночь устал, кажется, больше, чем если бы ехал всю ночь верхом. Пригляделся, щурясь, к кровати, на которую был брошен непонятного цвета тюфяк - и понял, что в комнате, похоже, стало чуть светлее, а за окном - серее, приближается утро. Можно было бы попробовать прилечь, пока не пришли с какими-нибудь еще вопросами... Он попытался встать и понял, что единственное возможное сейчас движение - это осесть на пол. Ноги не держали.  
Оказавшись на полу, Павел привалился спиной к стулу. Так было немного лучше - эта поза еще не успела утомить. Взгляд упирался в стену, и так он выяснил, что кроме стола, стула и кровати, здесь остался от прошлого еще один предмет: простой деревянный крест.  
Все это выглядело безумием - подумал он, - кто-то уже предвкушает скорое Рождество, а он, лютеранин, который не так давно рассказывал кое-кому из товарищей, что бросит все и уйдет в Киево-Печерскую лавру, - он теперь сидит на полу в келье католического монастыря - и готов молить Всевышнего о чуде (а вовсе не о силе духа, чтобы выдержать все, что ему посылается - как следовало бы). О том, чтобы не быть - или быть где угодно, но не здесь...  
...да, молиться и бить поклоны, как какая-нибудь ревностная полька, только вот голосу не будет - громко каяться... А вот о поклонах - это он не просто так подумал. Он-то подумал, а тело, уже без участия разума, довершило намерение до движения, до касания пола лбом (а в самом деле - холодный), только вот подняться уже не получится, наоборот - завалится куда-то на бок... И почувствовать, что бессонная ночь не прошла даром, и черная волна сна, а может быть, и беспамятства, все же уносит его...  
"...Господи - быть - не здесь..."  
Наступало утро 14 декабря 1825 года.


	2. Петербург

"И только пОд вечер:  
\- Где Прокопович?  
\- Нет Прокоповича".  
(Маяковский)

...было 14 декабря, и далеко от Тульчина, на одной из площадей Петербурга, строился в каре вышедший вовсе не по приказу командира Московский полк.  
С точки зрения солдат положение было вполне терпимым - от самых ворот полкового двора на них больше никто не пытался нападать - видать, боятся!  
А вот на взгляд приведших их офицеров (и еще нескольких, дождавшихся полка на площади), положение было пока неопределенное. Главное - здесь до сих пор не появился полковник Трубецкой, а все его предварительные распоряжения оканчивались так: ...и приходите на площадь, а там я распоряжусь дальше.  
И вот первая часть распоряжения диктатора восстания была выполнена, а вторая - как-то подкачала... его же стараниями.

Пелена сна распахнулась сначала только звуками - и снова холодом. Его тряхнуло - и в лицо дунул порыв холодного и влажного ветра - похоже, капюшон слетел...  
...подождите, какой капюшон?!  
Павел в замешательстве открыл глаза - и тут же услышал:  
\- Все, барин! Тпру! Это я не вам - все, говорю, не повезу дальше, проходу нет!  
Извозчик и его экипаж, каменные здания, каких нет и не было в Тульчине... Впрочем, город можно не угадывать - и здания, и влажный ветер он узнавал и так. Только не понимал, что же случилось.  
Извозчик, видимо, приняв молчание седока за настойчивость, продолжил:  
\- Дальше уж сами идите, да я вам не советую - побьют еще... Ну, давайте, слезть помогу, я сейчас все одно поверну! - и, спрыгнув на землю, направился подать руку седоку.  
Павел действовал машинально - оперся на руку, спрыгнул, сообразил, что стоящий перед ним человек определенно хочет законно причитающейся платы, полез в кошель, достал на ощупь несколько монет - и отсыпал их в руку извозчику,невысокому (отчетливо ниже Павла) и как будто прищурившемуся человеку.  
\- Это вы барин... господин офицер, много дали... Вон, монета ненашенская, заберите, - извозчик протягивал ему польский злотый.  
Павел замешкался, извозчик повторил "Не наша, не возьму", и прохожий, по виду мастеровой, заметил эту сцену и присвистнул:  
\- Что не берешь, раз дают? Вот князь нашелся!  
Извозчик, уже залезавший на козлы, обернулся и крикнул ему:  
\- А если я вправду князь, а ты вот не знаешь!  
Если они стоят сейчас посреди Петербурга, то почему бы извозчику не быть князем - в словах не звучало шутки или издевки, и Павел, еще просто идя следом за сказанным, переспросил:  
\- Это какого народа?  
\- Мокшень кяль. Мордвины мы. Веришь? Не вру! - откликнулся тот. - Да ты барин, не стой, иди, тебя там, может, ждут - так иди, да смотри, чтоб не побили... Н-но, пошли! Еще кого привезем!...

Павел вновь зацепился за последние слова извозчика - и приметил, оглядываясь вокруг, что по улице (со всей очевидностью - Галерной) народ шел преимущественно в одном направлении: к площади у Сената. И было этого народа довольно много для обыкновенного дня. А те, кто шли обратно - натыкались на вопросы идущих навстречу и с готовностью останавливались и начинали отвечать.  
Из обрывков этих разговоров становилось понятно по меньшей мере то, что на площади что-то происходит. ("Ну что там?" "Стоят. Цельный полк стоит... или вроде того". "Говорят, еще идут - от Гавани".) И маловероятно, что простой парад или смотр мог бы вызвать такое внимание привычных к ним жителей Петербурга.  
А значит, стоило идти вместе с толпой. Что бы ни произошло с ним - для начала он разберется с тем, что происходит на ближайшей площади Петербурга.

...а если нет Трубецкого, если не подошел пока больше ни один из полков, остается одно - стоять и ждать. Прохаживаясь иногда вдоль своего фаса (или просто - того, у которого ты встал) - и ноги разомнешь, и солдатам что-нибудь скажешь, - и встретив кого-то из _своих_ , неизбежно спросишь:  
\- Ну что?  
Или:  
\- Князь не пришел?  
\- Полковника еще нет?  
Ответ звучит по-разному, но все тот же: пока нет, пока ждем...

От здания Сената было видно немало. Особенно со ступеней. Что площадь стала куда теснее, чем раньше - часть отгорожена стройкой храма, на оставшемся пространстве в нескольких местах сложен сгруженный с пристани камень - все для нее же... А немалую часть оставшегося пространства занимает построившийся в каре полк - судя по форме, московцы. Похоже на начало скучного смотра, если бы... если не все вообще. Например, разговоры толпы вокруг:  
\- Что стоят-то?  
\- Так ждут, как сенаторы признают, что они завещание попрятали!  
\- Затем и стоят?  
\- Затем, а еще говорят, тем, кто вышел, службу убавят.  
\- А я слыхал - всем убавят.  
\- Ага, а ты еще скажи - волю дадут...  
\- Да кто ж его знает, что анпиратор в завещании написал? Может - дадут!  
\- Закон дадут, вот что говорят!  
\- Ну вот, а в законе - воля!

...Уменьшение службы, воля, закон... конституция?  
Павел проснулся рывком. Ничего не исчезло, он остался на той же площади, но в голове словно пронесся ледяной ветер - думалось на удивление ясно (только вот площадь, кажется, ощутимо качнулась). Ты знаешь, кто вышел. Ты знаешь, кто вывел - кто мог вывести. Значит, смог. Смогли. Ты знаешь, зачем. Ты хотел - оказаться где-то еще и что-то сделать? Вот он, твой шанс, чем бы он ни был - сон, сумасшествие, необъяснимое чудо... Иди и делай. Хоть солдатом в строй встань, если прикажут - кто у них там командует? Трубецкой ведь в Киеве, а здесь, следовательно - штатский Рылеев и нижние чины... А если Шипов?  
...хватит думать, просто - иди к ним. Здесь, может быть, еще не поздно - в отличие от Тульчина.  
От ступеней Сената было совсем недалеко до каре, и он просто направился к ближайшему его углу - туда, где сейчас сошлись несколько офицеров. Разглядеть, кто это, пока не получалось (только - судя по форме - не все из Московского полка), да он может их и не знать - вряд ли Северная дума решила устроить заседание прямо посреди площади, сейчас время действовать другим...

\- Ну что, брат?  
\- Хочешь спросить про князя?, Нету, ждем... Да я бы наколдовал его тебе, хоть тень, да магического зеркала нет! ... Глупая шутка, знаю.  
\- Да пусть ее. Смотри, Оболенский идет.  
\- О, сейчас и Эжен про князя спросит, держу пари!  
\- Ну, или мы его. Может, ему есть, что ответить.

Приветствие - кивком.  
\- Господа, здесь - спокойно?  
\- Как и было. А что полковник - не подошел?  
\- Полковник... - в голосе злость, яркая такая, от того, что силы есть (вон она, сумасшедшая сила - плещется во взгляде), а направить их некуда, - да где же я вам полковника возьму? Можно еще покричать погромче, может, явится: Полковник! Полкооовник!...

Его, кажется, звали - со стороны каре, и он прибавил шагу.

\- Не дури, Эжен, дурят здесь я да Щепин. Вон, Мишель меня тоже уесть хочет. ...ну, скажи уже!  
\- Уймись, не о том речь: кто это, скажите, к нам чуть не бегом от Сената спешит?  
\- Полковник какой-то, судя по по мундиру, - голос из-за спин.  
\- Да не изде... Пьер, ты откуда тут взялся?  
\- Подошел. А что не так?  
\- Подождите. - Эжен жестом остановил всех. - Похоже, кто-то из наших.  
\- Да уж, от дворца послали бы попредставительнее...

А торопившийся был уже совсем рядом - так, что кивнув всем, спросил:  
\- Вы ведь меня окликали, господа. Я - с вами.  
(И плеснула из глаз - та же нерастраченная сила.)  
И тут Эжен совсем тихо каким-то севшим голосом произнес:  
\- Полковник... Пестель?  
Наклонил голову:  
\- Он самый. Что прикажете, хоть под ружье - готов.  
Эжен закусил губу... 

...и снова - холодный ветер, а еще звон часов на каком-то из недальних соборов - время, время идет!...  
И когда мир покачнулся еще раз, Павел Пестель услышал тихий, но ясный вопрос:  
\- Вы... можете принять командование?  
Ответить легко (это дышать - почему-то вдруг сложно):  
\- Пехотой... пехотой - могу.  
\- Конницы у нас пока и нет!  
\- А ожидается?  
\- Подождите, отойдем в каре, я скажу, что уже известно... Так вы?...  
\- Я принимаю.

Стоявший рядом Александр подумал, что сцена эта - словно из времен рыцарей, не хватает только меча для клятвы на нем... Да какой интересный парадокс: тот, кто говорит, что берется командовать, стоит сейчас, склонив голову, перед тем, кем будет командовать! Если им случится выжить и попасть туда, где будет перо и бумага, он придумает, куда такое можно вписать...

...а когда блуждать по зданию штаба стало совсем невыносимо, возникла спасительная мысль: это здесь просто натоплено и мало воздуха. Да... надо выйти на воздух. Ни о чем другом князь Сергей Трубецкой, потомок славного Гедимина, сейчас не думал - он вообще уже некоторое время старался не заглядывать вперед дальше текущего действия. Выходя, накинул чей-то плащ с хорошим, глубоким капюшоном (не его; ничего, он же вернет... когда вернется). Вот так хорошо: никто не признает (кто бы это ни был), и воздухом он сможет беспрепятственно дышать... просто дышать и не думать. 

А поскольку задачу "не думать" полковник некоторое время выполнял со всем возможным старанием, то чуть позже оказалось, что за прошедшее время толпа подхватила его и понесла туда, куда она двигалась... и куда князь Трубецкой собирался больше не направляться. ну что же, если никто его не признает, можно хотя бы увидеть, что происходит...

В самом деле, от угла площади было неплохо видно. И еще - замечательно слышно то, что говорят вокруг. Еще только подходя, он услышал:  
\- Ну что, все стоят?  
\- Да нет, зашевелились вроде...  
И теперь, глядя своими глазами (из-под капюшона) он не мог не признать справедливость этого утверждения.  
Полк... нет, там уже более полка, кто-то подходит... моряки? Словом, в каре те, кто был рядом с ним, как-то перестраивались, офицеры перемещались вдоль фасов, не только командуя перестроением, но и явно передавая какие-то приказания; проскакали, погоняя лошадей, два младших офицера, судя по форме - из Главного штаба... И все это неожидаемое движение, похоже, если проследить, сходилось... да, к одной точке. Князь проследил... и окончательно перестал понимать, что происходит. В этой точке стоял тот, кто его бы ни за что здесь, на краю площади, не разглядел: зрение у стоявшего там всегда было посредственное - а вот Сергею Петровичу его было прекрасно видно, ему вообще последнее время на дальние предметы было смотреть легче, чем на ближние (сам он шутил, что так неплохо видно свои сапоги).  
Так что видно-то ему было хорошо, а вот что было хуже - решить было уже труднее: то, что полковник Пестель находился там, где находиться ему никак не следовало (впрочем, и сам Трубецкой мог бы находиться сейчас в Киеве... и жаль, что не так!) или все-таки то, что он, похоже, принял командование восставшими?  
В итоге потомок славного Гедимина поймал себя на странном чувстве: он остро пожалел, что все-таки не вышел к Московскому полку сам. Так можно было бы, по крайней мере, скомандовать "разойдись". А теперь, похоже, уже поздно.

...дел оказалось много, но вспомнился знакомый навык: занимаешься разом только одним, потом - к следующему, а от прошлого из головы выбрасываешь все, кроме самого главного.  
Вспоминался тринадцатый год, да, именно тринадцатый - тот же Лейпциг, только иначе - самим ходом битвы, когда ты сначала передаешь приказы генерала... поясняешь приказы генерала... А потом начинаешь отдавать приказы ЗА генерала (но по-прежнему его именем), потому что просто нет времени доехать до него, спросить, что следует предпринять, и вернуться - решать нужно тут же.  
Ему успели объяснить, какого же полковника ждали - а Павел, удивившись, что Трубецкой, оказывается, вовсе не в Киеве (если осмотреться вокруг... нашел, чему удивиться, да уж!), переспросил уверенно: а почему вы не думаете, что его могли арестовать? (Что же, ежели утром видели - с тех пор несколько часов минуло!) И добавил: я вот сам чудом избежал ареста! (И хорошо, что пока всех устроит это объяснение, ему ведь больше нечего добавить к одному слову - "чудом".)  
Оболенский представил ему Александра Бестужева, пришедшего с Московским полком, Михаила Бестужева, приведшего полк (Павел дернулся на имя, но оказалось, что удивляться нужно не этому) - вчетвером заговорили о том, что ждут Морской экипаж, он наверняка выйдет, там Николай Бестужев - но все-таки хорошо бы узнать, как идут дела, надо бы кого-то послать... Павел согласился, и оказалось, что все просто: конечно же, Петра Бестужева!..  
...Наверное, мысль, не сошел ли он окончательно с ума, так ярко отразилась на лице, что последний из названных, флотский адъютант, улыбнулся ему открыто и ободряюще - и пояснил:  
\- Да, мы все - родные братья. Нас пятеро, но Павел еще мал для общества - учится.  
На нем скрестились взгляды двух старших, по которым стало понятно, кто по их мнению "мал для общества"... Впрочем, идеи послать его в Экипаж это ничуть не отменяло, и сам Петр был уверен, что ехать - самое время: там ведь как раз присягу должны были начинать, уже генерал Шипов приехал...

А ведь в самом деле. Генерал-майор с лета, Серж Шипов... Он **давно** был в обществе. Когда-то давно. И **давно** знал Павла. И, может быть, не первое, так второе им как-то поможет? Павел обернулся к товарищам:  
\- Мне бы записку написать... генералу Шипову.  
\- Ты надеешься?... - Оболенский, похоже, как-то мало уверен в успехе этого демарша.  
\- Я попытаюсь.  
В конце концов, он сам, стоящий посреди Петербурга - тот еще фактор неожиданности. И можно не просить генерала Шипова взять и немедленно взбунтоваться. Можно просто назначить ему встречу... ну да, на Сенатской площади, пока больше нигде и не выйдет... А там будь что будет. Но для этого нужна именно его записка, тут на словах не передашь - мало ли какую чушь несет генералу какой-то чужой адъютант?  
Но и это оказалось осуществимо - у кого-то из подошедших офицеров отобрали рисовальный грифель и лист бумаги, и вскоре Петр Бестужев отбыл вместе с запиской - а Павлу рассказали еще и про Рылеева, который на площади был, но ушел искать Трубецкого... Теперь, похоже, стоило найти Рылеева. За это взялся кто-то штатский - Пущин? Нет, еще кто-то, Пущин вон стоит неподалеку и разъясняет солдатам, что он сам отставной, так что команды знает...

В Морском экипаже тем временем любому пришедшему (кого пустят на полковой двор, конечно!) было ясно, что присяга новому императору не задалась вовсе. И пытавшийся ее провести бригадной командир (все тот же генерал Шипов) был уже не на дворе, а где-то, ротные командиры - тоже где-то, он их не то арестовал, не то увещевал, не то это они ему что-то объясняли, но до сих пор не вернулись... А нижние чины стояли, построенные поротно, во дворе, и настроены были вполне решительно. Петру Бестужеву понадобилось только кивнуть караульным, чтобы войти на двор (его здесь знали, как и брата - хотя оба в Гвардейском экипаже не числились) - а потом еще некоторое время кружить по казармам, чтобы отыскать-таки генерала.  
Тот нахмурился, принимая _какую-то бумажку_ \- а потом дернулся, кажется, не успев начать читать (на почерк, не иначе), вчитался, переспросил об авторе (хотя прекрасно его, похоже, признал - да и подпись там была). И вдруг решительно двинулся к выходу. Петр задержался совсем ненадолго - объяснял ротным командирам, что происходит там, откуда он приехал. Но когда вышел во двор, генерала там уже не было. Сказали - уехал. Верхами. Хотя приехал же вроде бы в санях - где лошадь взял, не у ямщика же выпрягал?  
Когда у ворот раздалась заковыристая брань офицера-измайловца (приехавшего к соседям-морякам с весьма распространенным в этот день в Петербурге вопросом "А у вас что?"), и в брани этой четко слышалось "...свели, конокрады!" - стало понятно, откуда та лошадь.

Теперь вывести Экипаж (командир которого с отъездом Шипова окончательно _ушел на дно_ ) оказалось совсем нетрудно, и аргумент "там на площади наши, вон и генерал к ним поехал" тут тоже сыграл свою роль...

Он и в самом деле поехал - на площадь. На назначенную, как это ни странно звучит, встречу. Происходившую в итоге посреди той части площади, что оставалась еще не занятой ни войсками, ни толпой - впрочем, кажется, вокруг них просто _возникало_ пустое пространство. Странная картина - видно издалека, не слышно ничего - разговор полковника в поношенном армейском мундире и гвардейского генерала при всем параде. И не похоже, чтобы генерал приказывал. Да никто не приказывал. Непростой разговор, не короткий... Но в итоге полковник отступает и кивает,а генерал - просто разворачивает коня и резко берет с места - надеясь, что перед конем расступятся (и он совершенно прав).  
Павел идет обратно к своим - и несколько человек переспрашивают - кажется, до сих пор не веря в успех:  
\- Ну что же? Не послушал?  
Но Павел качает головой и не очень громко отвечает:  
\- Он обещал сделать, что может. Я верю ему. Посмотрим.  
Тут за спиной у него раздается возмущенный возглас:  
\- Это еще что? Куда он Коновницына перехватил?  
Но Павел отвечает так же спокойно:  
\- Я думаю, к брату.  
Он в самом деле неожидаемо для себя спокоен, только уже довольно сильно устал...  
...а одним из ожидавших оказывается все-таки найденный и пришедший Рылеев, он улыбается, качает головой в недоумении - и вдруг крепко обнимает.

...Потому что литератор Кондратий Рылеев, которому когда-то рассудительный князь Трубецкой объяснял, что _этот человек_ и его идеи опасны для общества и даже для будущего России - Рылеев смотрит на _этого человека_ и понимает, что об идеях они поговорят потом. А сейчас - только о действиях, и этот разговор нужен всем им, и каждому из двоих, потому что теперь каждый из двоих во главе этого безумного взлета на гребень волны - не один... А Трубецкой - ну что ж, он и теперь, наверное, где-то рассуждает... сам с собой. И не до него уже теперь.

...да, разговор с Рылеевым - это бесценно, он знает многих, и в том числе - многих гражданских, а на них уже пора бы придумать, как выходить...  
Только вот в какой-то момент оказывается, что от усталости захочется присесть - и он попытается присесть, не задумываясь, есть ли - куда.  
Обошлось - Рылеев с кем-то подхватили под руки, кто-то еще отдавал за спиной команду (точно было "...быстро!") - и вот Михаил Бестужев уже вправду усадил его на что-то (похоже - барабан), и пришлось объяснять, что он в полном порядке, просто вот за ночь не выспался...  
Ничего, он, кажется, может позволить себе небольшую передышку - Рылеев уже пошел кого-то отсылать с поручениями, можно просто сидеть, слышать обрывки разговора за спиной (- Еще бы, в дороге не выспался! - Почему в дороге? - Да он же только сегодня в Петербург приехал. - Откуда знаешь? - Ну подумай, если бы он хоть вчера к ночи был, ты бы его где встретил? Там же, где всех нас. То-то...)

....Слушать, сидеть спокойно и не подавать виду, как его испугало это с виду мелкое происшествие. Нет, не усталость, не то, что на несколько мгновений он в самом деле провалился в сон... А то, что успел разглядеть в этом сне. Как исчезает, будто растворяется знакомая ему по неладной прошлой ночи келья в Тульчине (сначала показалось, что он проснулся - в ней), и все яснее проступает, другая история, которой до этого момента не было, но она проступает все ярче, и ты уже не можешь сказать с уверенностью: правда ли не было?

О том, как где-то в середине осени, изведясь и своим бессилием сделать что-то имеющее смысл что для полка, что для общества Юга, и едва ли не меньше - письмами матушки о здоровье бабушки в Дрездене (точнее - о неизвестности на счет этого здоровья, и куда яснее - о боязни ее потерять), Павел отправился просить об отпуске "по домашним обстоятельствам", неофициально приложив к прошению ворох этих писем... Как излагал он все это Витгенштейну, а сообщал ему об одобрительной резолюции - Киселев, оценивающе поглядев на него и прибавив:  
\- Да-да отправляйтесь, голову проветрите...  
Это могло быть предупреждением: _я знаю и не одобряю_ , но продолжение было вроде бы о другом:  
\- ...а то вид у вас самого, как говорится, _краше в гроб кладут_ , отправитесь еще чего доброго следом за блаженной памяти Императором...

..о том, что ехать нужно было непременно через Петербург (или он уже сам сочинил эту надобность, чтобы точно заехать?) - вот к родным он заедет на обратном пути, а сейчас - в Петербург, и непременно заехать в гавань, но ведь не плыть же он собрался в такое время года?! Кажется, забрать какую-то оказию...

...и наконец о том, что в самом деле прибыв сегодня поутру, он оставил свой невеликий багаж в гостинице (не заехав ни к кому из братьев) и, услышав невнятные, но очень _интересные_ (как сказал бы Барятинский) слухи о происходящем в городе, взял извозчика, чтобы увидеть, что происходит, собственными глазами...

Такая вот история... совершенно ясно рассказывающая о том, откуда он здесь взялся, и мало того - история куда лучшая, чем привела его в Тульчин под арест... Так что же пугает? Просто у него еще ни разу не изменялось прошлое. Просто так, кажется, не может быть. Как будто есть две книги, в каждой - история ее героя, в одной приходит он к печальному концу, в другой, тоже не в лучших обстоятельствах, преодолевает всяческие трудности, и в финале... Да нет, до финала он еще определенно не дочитал, но истории - разные, а вот имена у героев одинаковые, и обстоятельства поначалу похожие... Но поскольку это - только книги, можно без труда отложить первую, печальную, и забыв о ней, взяться за другую - вдруг в ней финал окажется не столь печальным?  
Но если она лучше, так может, и не стоит пугаться? Стоит... привыкнуть?  
(И выспаться. Где бы его ни застала новая ночь - выспаться непременно, впрочем, возможно, к этому и усилия прикладывать не понадобится...)

Но тут стало не до философских раздумий - приближался шум и барабанный бой, за толпой было не видно, кто там, но Одоевский уже побежал туда, крикнув: "Это к нам идут!" - и нужно было разобраться, в самом ли деле _к ним_ , и кто именно...

14 декабря 1825 года продолжалось...


	3. Снова Тульчин

_Вопрос. Что значит быть свободным и счастливым?_  
_Ответ. Без свободы нет счастия. (...)_  
_С.И. Муравьев-Апостол. Православный катехизис._

14 декабря 1825 года продолжалось...

...и далеко от Петербурга солдат Тульчинской инвалидной команды после второго напоминания все-таки пошел топить печь у вчерашнего арестованного. Охапку дров он сложил у входа, но когда открыл ключом дверь, выяснил, что дрова-то внутри еще есть... а вот заключенный неведомо куда подевался. За дверь уйти, понятно, не мог, но и окно закрыто - да и какой дурень окно откроет, в такую-то холодину...  
Однако перспектива доложить такую новость начальству не радовала солдата настолько, что в раздумьях об этом он провел в том конце коридора еще где-то полчаса... и даже попытался зачем-то растопить печь.

А вот генерал Киселев, услышав об отсутствии следов побега и о том, что объяснить исчезновение полковника Пестеля невозможно решительно ничем, кажется, даже перестал сердиться. Как будто именно это его и устраивало. А когда сообщил эту новость генералу Чернышеву, чьими стараниями - и привезенными им бумагами о доносах - и началась эта круговерть, когда Чернышев в гневе, кажется, решил проломить стол и доораться до Таганрога, - Киселев и вовсе повеселел.  
И только сообщал на новые нападения вроде-бы-союзника, что он ничего объяснить не может, и Пестеля ниоткуда добыть не может, да и вообще, как _он_ может быть виноват в том, что не предоставил ему _его Пестеля_...  
Как "его"? Ну, это же по его бумагам полковник Пестель - страшный заговорщик,на которого указуют три доносчика хором, в остальном несущие совершенно разный бред... то есть взгляд на вещи... А по данным штаба Второй армии - командир полка, много таких, к полку, конечно, есть претензии, а в финансах там в нынешнем году, говорят, вообще черт знает что, но ежели по этому признаку судить полковников, так у нас в любой дивизии - гнездо заговора...  
Чернышев еще некоторое время почему-то настаивал, что Пестель должен отправиться непременно в Таганрог, вроде бы именно таковы были когда-то коварные планы заговорщиков... Подождите, но они ведь покойного императора касались, не так ли? А теперь ему туда зачем ехать - императрицу Елизавету Алексеевну на престол возводить? Впрочем, если господин генерал желает уехать, его никто задерживать не будет.  
А если желает остаться и произвести поиски здесь - увы, ничем помочь не могу, это, может быть, и вовсе в монастыре дело, - есть у нас, знаете ли, дело о _видении_ в оном монастыре, да, о ночном видении, почитай, год уже расследуем, между прочим - по высочайшему повелению, вот, хотите, настоятелей расспросите, старого и нового, а еще - нищих у костела, мы вот - опрашивали...

А потом пришли новости из Петербурга, и оказалось, что пропажа одного полковника - это точно не самая главная на нынешний момент забота...  
Потом пришли новости вторые и третьи, и это стало еще понятнее. А на четвертых и пятых (курьеры, выехавшие с разницей в несколько дней, каким-то образом добрались одновременно) генерал Киселев понял, что пора заняться бумажной работой. Позвал как-то бесцельно бродившего по штабу подполковника Горленко, велел писать приказ - а потом отправиться его же зачитывать по месту назначения: об освобождении из-под домашнего ареста генерал-интенданта Юшневского, второго (это не писано в приказ) ужасного заговорщика... С изустным дополнением: явиться немедленно к Киселеву.

В новостях из Петербурга, кстати, упоминался полковник Пестель, но к Тульчину это уже и пока не имело, пожалуй, почти никакого отношения...

Юшневскому достался еще один приказ, записанный Киселевым лично, и теперь он сам же читал его, старательно глядя ежели не в бумагу, то в окно или на шкаф - о немедленной отдаче под арест генерала Чернышева, в силу непреодолимой необходимости обстоятельств в данный момент.  
\- Отправитесь сейчас же. Возьмете десяток солдат. Зачитаете лично. Скучным таким голосом - у вас получится.  
В лицо Юшневскому он все так же старательно не смотрел - да там ведь и не прочтешь ничего никогда... Да и просто не смотрелось.

\- Да, - совершенно мимо устава выдохнул Юшневский. - Будет исполнено. Я теперь...  
Говорил он так, что Киселев наконец взглянул на него .  
\- Я Мари велел собираться и уезжать в Хрустовую, немедленно....  
Надо же, когда под арест шел - не велел, а теперь - пожалуйста. И в голосе не страх за жену, любимую больше жизни, но радость и свобода: ее защитит тишина и безвестность имения близ Днестра, а он - свободен теперь, свободен сделать все, что потребуется и будет возможно.  
Вот в таких случаях литераторы, кажется, и пишут "за спиной у него словно выросли крылья".... только если дать волю воображению, крылья у господина генерал-интенданта будут не от райской птицы, а, пожалуй, кожистые и с когтями (как у многочисленных обитателей чердаков обоих дворцов Потоцких, только гораздо, гораздо больше). Но ведь не в красоте дело, а в успешности полета, а этот - похоже, полетит далеко...  
\- Да, вот еще, - ненадолго остановил этот полет Киселев, - помните: официальная версия - помутнение у господина генерала рассудка, не иначе как от упорных трудов, он, знаете ли, все полковника Пестеля ищет, весь монастырь уже обошел, скоро камни на дороге переворачивать начнет... Вы в госпитале можете потом выправить документ?  
\- Я подпишу. Арестовать - там же?  
\- Да нет, хватит уж, сами видите, всякое случается. Там, где квартирует - приставьте караул и хватит. Что он, в конце концов, окошко высадит да выпрыгнет, что ли?

...не выпрыгнул, даже и не пытался, но немного позже оказалось, что про окно генерал Киселев пошутил исключительно удачно.

Это уже Волконский сообщил, когда приехал. Ближе к утру - а приехал под вечер, но часть вечера и ночи два генерала, кажется, решали проблему, что бы им тут сделать: устроить дуэль на кулаках, мрачно молчать по разным углам стола... А нет, оказалось, наилучшее решение - добыть бутыль из запасов графа Потоцкого и все-таки начать под нее разговор. (Хорошо, что эконом графского имения продает их по сходной цене! А знает ли об этом граф Мечислав - не их забота, особенно теперь.) А там, после философских вопросов ("Почему только теперь?", "Так где же все-таки?" и некоторые другие) можно и к текущей обстановке перейти...

За этой чередой перемен и явлений мелькнула мысль, что можно было бы, так сказать, для полноты картины еще и Барятинского вызвать обратно из-под надзора в Тирасполе...  
Но Барятинский явился сам, а с ним (старательно делая вид "мы сами тут по себе случайно пришли") человек десять арнаутов столь выдающегося вида, словно костюмы им собирала провинциальная оперная труппа. При попытке выяснить, где он их взял и доехал ли вообще до Тирасполя, на князя нападало катастрофическое заикание. Вся эта шайка бодро изъяснялась на смеси молдавского со всеми окрестными языками, поэтому понимали их преимущественно они же сами, - но зато не забывали регулярно вставлять в свои тирады хорошо выученную фразу "Филики Этерия".  
Нда, если это - гетеристы, то я - господарь Валахии, - подумал Киселев. А потом и вовсе выкинул арнаутов из головы (половину их, кажется, разослали с поручениями, а остальных поставили охранять казенные дрова - правильно, не выпьют, не выкурят и лошадям своим не скормят). А насчет господаря - решил, что в такие времена всякое бывает, так что лучше об этом подумать как-нибудь позднее...

Но самым громким явлением было, пожалуй, ни одно из вышеперечисленных, а происшествие, случившееся несколькими днями позже.  
Сборище, которое имело гордое название "заседания штаба", представляло собой довольно пестрое собрание - от генералов до младших квартирмейстерских офицеров, и кто докладывал обстановку, а кто предлагал дальнейшие действия, определялось не только чином. Людей и идей хватало, маловато было - информации. И когда на далеко не первом круге обсуждений общий гул притих, стал совершенно ясно слышен звук из-за двери, невероятно странный для этого места и момента - стук каблучков, совершенно точно женских.  
"Софья? - озабоченно подумал Киселев. - Вот некстати, я же просил ее..."  
Но это оказалась совсем другая женщина. В скромном черном платье, в чепце, как говорится, средних лет - и совершенно прекрасная тем светом, который сияет сквозь человека, изнутри. С нее, наверное, можно было бы писать аллегорию свободы, потому что она была свободна - и, наверное, счастлива.

Словом, госпожа генеральша Мария Казимировна Юшневская, вошла, не постучав, в зал упомянутого заседания (или сборища) и уверенным движением водрузила на стол, прямо на карту окрестных дорог объемный и видавший виды дорожный чемодан.  
Встретилась с возмущенным взглядом Киселева - и ответила сразу на не успевший быть заданным вопрос:  
\- Господа, это очень важно. - Она обвела взглядом собравшихся и добавила, - я смотрю нам вас и вижу теперь, насколько важно. Здесь - рубашки.  
Она сняла с руки ключ на ленте и повернула его в замке, чемодан раскрылся.  
\- ...тридцать шесть рубашек. - И, снова обводя глазами собравшихся и задержавшись на Барятинском, - ВСЯКОГО размера.  
...содержимое чемодана, набитого, видимо, на пределе его вместимости, частью выпало на стол, и стало видно, что рубашки в нем и правда очень разного... материала, вида... и возраста. А с некоторых, наверное, спороли кружева. И что их действительно немало.  
(Киселев целых несколько мгновений не мог отделаться от видения - младший Юшневский, робкий зануда, сидит в канцелярии в форменных штанах и халате, потому что рубах ему не оставили).  
\- Вам завтра выступать, я понятия не имею, где и с кого вы будете следующий раз снимать себе белье... Так что я немного о нем позаботилась.  
Она одарила всех улыбкой и вышла - стук каблучков так же ясно отдавался в коридоре.  
...Некоторое время продолжать не было возможности: на дальнем конце приводили в чувство генерал-интенданта, а на ближнем - квартирмейстерская молодежь с таким интересом разглядывала содержимое чемодана, что Киселев тут и поверил давно ходившей про них байке, что у них одна парадная рубаха на всех, и только махнул рукой - "Да не сидите вы..."  
А через полчаса прибыл курьер, и стало понятно, что они и в самом деле _выступают завтра_. Прибыл прямо с дороги и не со стороны Хрустовой, так и оставив Киселева в недоумении: откуда она узнала?  
Впрочем, теперь имело значение то, что было понятно, куда они идут, на встречу с кем...

...Нет, пока еще - не с Пестелем, это были вести из Первой армии. А там, - думалось начальнику штаба, - кто его знает, как повернутся события? Или как он - в числе прочих - сумеет их _повернуть_? Ведь если он, генерал Киселев, все-таки вошел в эту реку, то ему уже решительно наплевать, что он ноги замочил. Ему важнее другое - чтобы эта река не заглохла теперь в каких-нибудь песках. И вот для этого он сделает все, что только возможно.  
И даже белье велит денщику взять из дома - чтобы остальным побольше перепало.

\- 4:50 08.02.2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Конспект примечаний ко всему тексту, которые здесь могли бы быть: много аллюзий на события, а также мысли и разговоры, происходившие либо в прошлом относительно этой истории, либо потом, но иначе. В частности, в отношении Павла в самом деле имели место история с ядом, а также высказанные намерения уйти в Киево-Печерскую лавру и уехать в отпуск в Дрезден (и беспокойство матушки о здоровье бабушки - но нет, она еще поживет, в нее будут влюбляться и стреляться из-за этого немецкие юноши, и своего внука она - в нашей версии событий - переживет...).  
> События на момент начала истории описаны по возможности "канонично", как в Петербурге, так и в Тульчине. И да, дело о видении в тульчинском монастыре в самом деле расследовалось о высочайшему повелению больше года, частью параллельно со следствием над декабристами... А вот чемодан с рубашками и Валахия под управление Киселева - в нашем мире то и другое произошло позже и иначе.
> 
> Ну и самое развесистое примечание к самому проходному моменту: мордовские князья, которые "живут как простые крестьяне, занимаясь, между прочим, и извозчичьим промыслом в Петербурге" - тоже вполне реальное явление. Сие было вычитано мной в дореволюционной работе Е.П. Карновича "Титулы в России" и произвело на меня немалое впечатление. Теперь вот приземлилось наконец в текст.


End file.
